


Stay With Me

by Mcusekat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5+1, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcusekat/pseuds/Mcusekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Five times General Hux left Kylo Ren for work and one time he didn't.)</p><p>If Kylo had known how busy the General was he might’ve not pursued anything with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

1.

  If Kylo had known how busy the General was he might’ve not pursued anything with him.

  He’d been half naked with Hux sat up on the desk behind them when he was summoned by Mitaka to the command center. Hux pulled away to grope around in the dark for his tablet, much to Kylo’s disdain.

  “Ignore it,” Kylo said, somewhere between a moan and a plead.

  “I have a job beyond pleasuring you, Ren,” Hux said as he peeled himself from Kylo’s grasp. He sounded far too put together than Kylo would have liked. “It shouldn't be long anyhow.”

  “And if it is?”

  “You've got a hand.”

  It took minutes for Hux to fix himself. When he was done there was no trace that he’d been fooling around minutes earlier. Had Kylo not been painfully hard he might’ve been impressed.

  He took a moment to adjust his posture, getting into the role of General before exiting the room without a word. Kylo glared at the door as it shut behind him.

 

2.

  Kylo didn't attempt anything with the General until the following week. He was a busy man as well, but he had the privilege of being able to tell someone to leave him alone when he wanted time for himself.

  He found Hux standing at the console, staring past the transparisteel at the stars. There were three planets within view of the window, but Hux’s gaze was fixated on the blue one. It was covered in permafrost and tall pine trees. Little life existed on the planet, it hadn't even a name before the _Finalizer_ stumbled upon it. It orbited a dying star, perfect for the project they called “Starkiller.”

  “Good evening, General Hux,” Kylo said.

  “Good evening, Ren.”

  Kylo moved beside Hux, looking upon the planet as well. “Is that where we’ve decided to build the base?”

  “Yes.” Hux glanced at him, sensing ulterior motives.

  “The permafrost might hinder construction,” Kylo said.

  “If you have objections you should have attended the meeting,” Hux said curtly.

  Kylo stayed quiet. He reached out to Hux’s mind with his own. His thoughts were mostly on work, on the small blue planet in their sight.

  _‘Come to my room,’_ Kylo sent to him. 

  Hux looked over at him, giving Kylo a stern look. He never much cared for Kylo talking with him in his own head. Of course, he never much cared for the force in general.

_‘I'm working, Ren.’_

_‘I wasn't aware stargazing was considered work now.’_

  Hux huffed. _‘If you're trying to seduce me I don't think insulting me is the way to go.’_

  Kylo was silent for a moment. _‘How would you recommend I go about it?’_

_‘You could piss off until my shift is over.’_

  Kylo sighed and rolled his eyes.

   _‘Or you could drop to your knees here in front of the crew and beg.’_

  Kylo scoffed, earning a few glances from aforementioned crew.

  Kylo sent a series of lewd images to Hux’s mind, followed by a promise that this was what was to come. Hux’s breath caught in his throat, covered by a cough into his wrist.

_‘Damn you, Ren. Meet me in my room in five minutes.’_

Hux turned on his heel, making up some excuse as he left.

  Kylo was haughty as he made his way to Hux’s chamber. Hux was sitting at his desk, still dressed, tragically, and tapping away on his datapad. When Kylo entered he stood up, greeted him, then started to undo his coat.

  Kylo was much more eager to proceed. He pressed Hux against the cool steel door and untucked Hux’s shirt so he could press his fingers to skin. Once he had contact he leaned forward and kissed him.

  For a moment they both wavered. Kylo grabbed Hux’s belt and dragged him to the bed. Once Hux was lying on his back Kylo started stripping. He shrugged his robes off and tossed them aside. Hux followed suit in a more orderly fashion, folding his uniform and setting it on the nightstand. Kylo moved to help, but Hux swatted him away.

  “I only have two uniforms, Ren, and I'll be damned if I have to pay to get a new one because you were too impatient to wait for sex.”

  Kylo made a guttural sound and settled for running his fingers over the already exposed skin of Hux’s thighs, hips.

  “Get on with it, Ren,” Hux urged. “I'm still on duty.”

  Ren scowled, then ducked down to kiss him. He palmed Hux’s cock until he was hard, then ducked down to take him in his mouth.

  Kylo had never done anything like this before, but he had the benefit of being able to read Hux’s mind to know what he wanted. He didn't have to root deep to get what he wanted. Outwards, Hux was cool and collected but inside he was full of lewd images and unspoken demands.

  Kylo took Hux deeper, closing his eyes to concentrate on not choking. His tongue dragged along the bottom of his cock, and he was squeezing Hux’s thighs in a grip that would surely be bruised the next day.

  Hux’s hand found its way into Kylo’s hair. He tangled his fingers in the curly strands and tugged. Kylo moaned in response, which caused Hux’s hips to buck at the vibrations.

  “Fuck, Ren, move,” he breathed.

  Kylo started bobbing his head up and down. Hux stared down at him with wide eyes. His mind was all lust and sexual energy, and that alone made Kylo hard. He reached down to his own cock and palmed himself through the thin fabric.

  On the desk, one of their communicators rang.

  Kylo groaned, the harsh beeping sounding like a deathwish. He had to force himself to not destroy the thing from where he sat, especially when Hux shrugged him off to go to it.

  “I'm needed at the bridge,” he said.

  “Fuck, can't it wait?” Kylo groaned.

  “It's still my shift, Ren. The ship doesn't work around your conveniences.”

  Kylo sighed dramatically. He didn't even bother to tell him to be fast, he just started working his own cock dejectedly while Hux prepared to return to work.

 

3.

  The third incident took place in the meeting room. Kylo didn't often bother with the politics of the ship. He was there for battle, not for such trivialities such as how to run the ship.

   So when he entered the room during preparations and took a seat at the end of the table he got a few curious looks.

  “Kylo Ren, how nice of you to join us,” Hux said dryly. Kylo could feel the suspicion pouring off of him.

  Kylo smirked, though hidden by the mask.

_‘Why the distrust?’_

  Hux huffed and turned to the hologram in the middle of the round table. It was projecting a map of the galaxy they were currently in, with the Starkiller Base as the center.

  As soon as the clock hit 1800 Hux took his place at the head of the table. With shoulders hunched and back straight. He was truly a sight to behold. Every pair of eyes were on him, and a quick read of all the minds in the room showed attention was as well.

  Kylo leaned back and watched the General. He talked about plans once they landed, allocating troops around the planet to make sure it was safe, how to apply construction crews, that sort of thing. Kylo didn't care about any of this stuff, he was just there to watch Hux perform. He was an orator above all. He got into power not with brute force but with cunning words and displays of his intellect. In that way he was the opposite of Kylo.

  When the meeting was over and the room cleared, Kylo stayed behind.

  Hux regarded him as he sorted through his datapad. “Ren. Can I help you?”

  Kylo watched him for a moment before standing and and making his way over to him. Hux didn't look up from the screen, even when Kylo stopped to his right.

  “Hello, General.”

 “I know what you want, but I'm working.”

  Kylo disregarded this and tugged the General in front of him.

  “Your schedule is clear for the hour,” Ren said.

  Hux looked startled for a moment. “How did you- nevermind, I don't want to know. And my schedule isn't clear, I have paperwork that needs to be done.”

  Kylo leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first them more demanding when Hux didn't pull away. He reached down and palmed the General’s cock.

  “Damn you,” he muttered. He leaned back and pulled Kylo closer, rolling their hips together. Kylo buried his face in Hux’s neck as he rutted against him.

  “Get off, I'm not coming on my uniform,” Hux said. Kylo took a step back and Hux undid his slacks and tugged them down enough to expose his cock. Kylo licked his lips and dropped to his knees. He took Hux’s cock in his mouth, looking up at him through dark lashes. He placed his fingers over the lightening bruises already there, knowing that slight bit of pain would feel good for Hux.

  Hux buried his hand in Kylo’s hair, the other gripping the table beside him.

  Kylo had never been more annoyed by someone knocking on a door. He gripped Hux’s hips tighter and kept going, but Hux pulled him off.

  “Yes?” he called, also sounding a bit annoyed.

  “Command system requests your presence,” Phasma called through the door.

  Hux cursed under his breath. “I’ll be there momentarily.”

  “Hux,” Kylo said, more of a plea than Kylo would have like to admit.

  He tucked himself back in and zipped his pants, leaving Kylo frustrated on his knees.

 

4.

  Kylo learned patience with Hux. Sex had to wait until he was off shift, usually late into the Delta phase.

  It was awhile before it happened again. Kylo was anxious, and the thinly repressed nerves emanating off Hux were only adding to the flames.

  The Starkiller was done. The final piece to the puzzle had been placed, and now all they had to do was activate it. This wouldn't be for a while, of course. This weapon took a lot of energy and preparation. Stars didn't grow on trees, and they had to wait until the planets were aligned perfectly to hit them. It would take three months and 15 days, Hux had the number memorized.

  “Please at least try not to worry so loud,” Kylo said.

  They were on the planet now. The majority of funding had gone to the weapon itself, and building five ships worth of housing for the staff had been quite costly, but the rooms were still larger than those on the _Finalizer_ and the supplies were more abundant since they had more room to spare. Kylo could see himself becoming comfortable on the base.

  Hux, however, threw himself into his work more than usual. Kylo hadn't thought it possible, and he knew he was only doing it to mask the stress he was feeling over the completion of the most powerful weapon the galaxy had ever seen. Kylo had strategically chosen the room across from Hux’s, hoping the more private quarters would lead to more sex, but Hux only returned from the command room long enough to get a couple hours sleep.

  Kylo could ease his mind with the force, but Hux hated when he did so.

  Hux turned on Kylo sharply. “I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, Ren,” he bit.

  Kylo stayed silent. He could feel the anger bristling off Hux, creeping through his veins. So familiar. Hux was a man of discipline and composure, but he felt emotions almost more intensely than Kylo, a byproduct of repressing every small reaction.

 _‘Surely you can't be thinking clear with all that rage flowing through you. Let me_ help _you,’_ Kylo thought.

  The rage stayed, but became slightly tinted with lust. It felt like soothing oceanic waves over Kylo. He grinned behind his mask.

 _‘You know where to find me,’_ he sent, turning on his heel and heading towards the exit.

_‘I despise you, Ren.’_

  But he still moved to follow.

  Kylo had missed the feel of Hux’s skin under his fingertips. He could count the number of times they'd been together on one hand, and that was regrettable.

  He crashed their lips together, a kiss in the loosest sense of the word. Kylo bit roughly at Hux bottom lip, drawing a deep groan. Already he could feel the tension leaving Hux’s form, replacing itself with lust.

  Kylo’s hands were barely under Hux’s uniform this time when the communicator rang. The blasted device, Kylo was a hair away from breaking it to pieces before Hux gave him a stern look.

 

5.

  The night before the Starkiller was scheduled to fire was a joyous one. The First Order wasn't prone to throwing parties, but the mood was significantly lighter. Kylo didn't join in the festivities, instead choosing to meditate in his room in preparation.

  He didn't feel Hux’s approach, and only became aware of his presence when he heard the knock on the door. He hesitated. Hux didn't usually come to him, so Kylo reached out to his mind before opening the door.

  Hux was in high spirits. The rest of the officers were getting drunk off expensive champagne in the meeting room a wing over, but Hux’s mind was clear.

  Kylo opened the door.

  “Good evening, General. I assumed you'd be joining the others for drinks,” Kylo said.

  “I don't like champagne.”

  “Or perhaps you prefer my company?”

  “Perhaps the other officers don't let me fuck them.”

  Kylo grinned. He took a step back and welcomed Hux into his room with a broad sweep of his hand.

  Hux lingered in the doorway after it closed behind it. It was minimal, most everything being the standard issue items that came with the room. The living room area had become his room, and the bedroom area was his meditation room, which had no furniture or lights.

  “What were you expecting?” Kylo asked, a slight smirk on his lips.

  “Not sure,” Hux said. He turned to look at Kylo. He looked younger almost, like a child seeing their first snow. Kylo watched him for a second, silently wondering who would make the first move.

  Hux did. He took a few steps and kissed Kylo. It lacked the aggression of their usual encounters. Kylo was shocked, but he still reciprocated.

  Hux pulled him to the bed, laid him down rather than pushed him, then straddled his waist. His hands pushed into Kylo’s hair and tugged. Kylo gasped and reared his hips up.

  “Ren,” Hux muttered when they pulled away for air.

  Kylo looked up to meet his eyes. “Hmm?”

  “Do you have anything?”

  Kylo shook his head and Hux frowned.

  “Fine, that will have to wait,” he said. He pressed a last kiss to Kylo’s lips and moved downwards.

  His communicator rang in his pocket. Hux raised up and Kylo met his gaze, pleading silently for him to stay.

  Hux looked hesitant, like he was contemplating staying.

  The shrill ringing broke him out of it, and he stood up. “I'll be fast,” he promised.

 

+1.

  Kylo woke up in a bed. His body ached, and upon throwing the covers back he found he was covered in bandages. He sat up quickly and groaned when sharp bolts of pain shot through him.

  “Hey, careful,” Hux said as he appeared in the doorway. He carefully laid Kylo back down with a gentle hand on his uninjured shoulder.

  As the haze of sleep wore off he remembered everything that had happened. The Resistance coup, the traitorous Stormtrooper and Rey in the forest, Hux finding him in the snow.

  He groaned, the weight of his failures descending on him. The Starkiller Base was gone, the Resistance had one upped them. Snoke wouldn't be happy, and surely his punishment for this would be extreme and merciless.

  “Here,” Hux said, holding out a few pills and a glass of water.

  “I don't need it,” Kylo grumbled.

  “This isn't the time for dramatics, Ren. If you don't take these your wounds will get infected,” Hux said. He was worried, Kylo could feel it. It felt like a stone on his chest, pressing the air from his lungs. He stared at Hux for a long moment before he took the pills and water.

  “Have you heard from the Supreme Leader?” he asked.

  “He said you need to visit him once you're healed. You have time,” he said. “Sit up, I'll rewrap your side.”

  Kylo obeyed. Hux was gentle as he unraveled the bandages. Kylo closed his eyes and tried to focus on that, rather than Snoke.

  He peeled the last bandage off and examined the wound. Using a warm washcloth he gently cleaned the dried blood from the site. It had healed quickly with the assistance of medicines, but the scar would remain.

  Staring at the wound brought Hux back memories of the night. He was seeing images of Kylo in the snow, stark contrasts of black and white and bright red, staining the snow beneath him.

  Kylo was surprised at the pain the memories brought Hux, the worry. He’d been panicking. He’d been trying to keep up appearances while searching for him, but when he found him it all broke. He’d carried him the whole way back, refusing to let anyone but himself and the doctors touch him. He was shaking, covered in Kylo’s blood, but he stayed in the medbay until Kylo had stabilized.

  Kylo had a snide remark on his tongue, but instead he moved forward and kissed Hux, slowly.

  The memories faded in his mind, replaced with something like fondness.

  “Thank you,” Kylo said.

  “I was just following orders,” he said, avoiding Kylo’s eyes.

  Kylo didn't say anything, but Hux knew he knew the truth.

  When he was bandaged, Hux laid him back down. He stood up to get back to his work, but Kylo stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

  “Lay with me?” he asked. There was a note of vulnerability in his voice that made Kylo feel a bit embarrassed.

  Hux hesitated. “We can't… not until you're healed.”

  “No sex, just lay with me. Please?”

  Hux tugged his coat off and hung it in his closet. He pulled his suspenders off, followed by his slacks that he set on his desk, folded neatly. Kylo watched him quietly.

  He climbed in beside Kylo and scooted close.

  Kylo turned to his side, the uninjured side, and Hux moved to spoon him. They fit together well, Kylo noticed. Like puzzle pieces, with Hux’s front molded into his back.

  Kylo started to drift back to sleep, the medicine and the comfort lulling him back to sleep.

  The sound of Hux’s communicator in the main room jarred him to full consciousness. It took him a moment to work out what it was, but when he did he felt a pit of dread in his stomach.

  Kylo squeezed Hux’s hand gently, and Hux scooted in closer. “I'm staying,” he muttered against the back of Kylo’s neck without a pause.

  “Thank you,” he said again, squeezing Hux’s hand again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on Tumblr at [Mcusekat ](http://desertsongs.co.vu).


End file.
